Dream a Dream of Me
by Aerys Krystie
Summary: Kazuki hasn't been sleeping right lately, because of certain dreams. Ban x Kazuki - rated for smut.


**~Dream a Dream of Me~**

 **Author:** Aerys Krystie

 **Theme:** AU

 **Plot:** Kazuki hasn't been sleeping correctly lately and is avoiding everyone, out of fear of seeing the one making his life a living hell.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, slight language, maybe violence, OOC.

 **Disclaimer:** Everything of and referring to GetBackers is not mine. This is a non-profit, fan-made story. Please support the official release.

oOo

Fuuchouin Kazuki was sitting at the counter in the Honky Tonk café, sipping at his tea. He knew he should have ordered coffee, but that drink was losing almost all effect on him. He needed to keep a low tolerance to the caffeine, especially when working a job. That was why he was there. He had a client that he was meant to be meeting.

He had already completed the job. He just needed to hand over the information and collect his money. Then he could go home and pretend to sleep, only to wake up from that dream. His mind was cursing him for something, he just knew it. He had no idea what he did to anger some holy being, but it was something drastic. He hadn't received a decent night of rest in seventeen days.

The bell on the door jingled and Kazuki opened his eyes. Ban and Ginji walked in and Kazuki closed his eyes, exhaling silently. He didn't want to be there. He had agreed at that time, figuring the GetBackers would be out longer. Still, it was good to see Ginji again, who grinned widely at him. Kazuki smiled back.

"Good morning, Ginji-san," he greeted.

"What are you doing here, Kazu-chan?" Ginji inquired, sitting beside his old friend.

Kazuki pushed the sandwich towards Ginji. He had lost his appetite a while ago. "Nothing much, Ginji-san." He looked up, seeing Ban at the other end of the counter.

The eyes were haunting. They could search a person's soul, making snap decisions and would usually be right. They were sly, feisty and arrogant. The voice was sultry, even when yelling. The strong body that was hidden under that shirt. That hair that was thick enough for one to lose a hand in. Usually, he would be stealing glances at him, but at that moment, he just wanted the silence.

Kazuki lowered his gaze to his teacup. He felt naked around Ban lately and rested his elbows on the counter. He tried to make himself as small as possible, still feeling those eyes on him. The door opened and the eyes finally left him. Kazuki stood. His client had finally arrived. He directed the man to the booth as far as possible from the three at the counter.

"Do you have it?" the man whispered, his eyes shifting between Ginji, Paul and Ban. "Are we safe here?"

"Don't worry. They're professionals…sort of. If you ever need to get back a cat or something, they are your best bet. Oh, no. That would Fuyuki Shido." Kazuki smirked when he heard Ban growl. He pulled thumb drive from his pocket, sliding it across the table. "Everything you need to know is on there."

The man opened his briefcase, pulling out an envelope. He picked up the drive, throwing it into his briefcase. "Thank you." He stood and scurried from the café.

Kazuki slid out of the booth, straightening his shirt. "That's the best sales pitch you give us, _itomaki_? Say we can get something back, but then give the credit to your old friend, monkey boy?" Ban demanded, turning his furious eyes to the string master. He was trying not to break the little coffee cup in front of him.

"At least you got something," Kazuki said, closing his eyes for a moment.

"That's hardly worth it! It's bad enough that you're taking our jobs and now you can't even be bothered to give us some respect?"

 _Midou-kun, for the love of god, shut that obnoxious hole under your nose._ Kazuki opened his eyes, seeing everyone staring at him. Ginji and Ban looked frozen with shock, never expecting the gentle, kind and poise Kazuki to say something like that. Okay, so when he was dead tired, he didn't know the difference between thinking something and speaking it.

He didn't say anything as he grabbed his jacket, paid for his drink and food and left the café. He didn't have to explain anything to anyone. He didn't have to answer to Ginji anymore, since Ban took him away and dissolved the Volts. He sure as hell wasn't going to answer to Midou Ban of all people. He was the reason Kazuki was like this in the first place.

Kazuki sighed, pausing to rest against a wall. Maybe he could see Juubei. His protector should know how to pin him so he could sleep without dreams. He sighed again. He couldn't do that, as Juubei would ask questions. He wasn't going to admit that it wasn't nightmares keeping him awake. He might share a lot with Juubei, but his erotic dreams stayed with him.

With a groan, he pushed off the wall and continued home. The trip seemed to take a lot longer than he expected. Maybe it was because his feet felt as though they were encased in concrete. Once inside, he closed the door, toed off his boots and stumbled to the bedroom. He froze when he saw Ban sitting there and decided he was already asleep.

Ban patted the bed beside him and Kazuki sighed. He pinched his arm and woke. He was sitting in a park bench. When the hell did he get there? He looked at the watch on his left wrist. He had left the Honky Tonk at eleven. It was now eleven-thirty. At least he got half an hour in before the dream became weird. He covered his face with his hands, trying to figure out why he was having those dreams.

There was no denying that Ban was a good looking young man, but that was it. That was as far as his attraction went. Sure, he was fascinating with his Jagan and snake bite, but that was it. That was as far as his attraction went. Kazuki shook his head, clawing at his face. So why was dreaming about the jerk that couldn't care less about him?

"I hate you, mind," he muttered and stood, swaying a moment. With a deep breath, he made his way home, hoping to get blind drunk and forget everything.

oOo

Ban tapped his foot impatiently. Ginji was moping that he hadn't seen his 'Kazu-chan' in nearly a month. Ban wasn't going to admit he was a little upset as well, especially since he wanted to beat an apology out of the string master. No one was allowed to speak to him the way Kazuki did. So why did it stun him so much?

"I miss Kazu-chan," Ginji whined, crying rivers of tears.

Beside Ban, in a box on the counter, a cat hissed and growled. Ban pounded a fist on the box and a fist on Ginji's head. "Would you shut up? I'm getting tired of hearing that! There's nothing to do about it!"

"But at least he got us a job." Ginji looked at the cat in the carrier. "That man he was talking to a while ago hired us to find his daughter's cat."

"Yeah, only because monkey boy was unavailable!" Ban gritted his teeth. "And where the hell is he? He's late, damn it!"

Ginji went back to pouting and pining. Ban growled and stood up, perhaps more violently than he intended. "I'm going for a walk!"

He stormed out of the café, knowing that Ginji would stay behind and wait for the client. Once outside, Ban stuck a cigarette between his lips and walked down the street. He thought back to what Kazuki said. What the hell was bugging him, anyway? He looked like shit. Oh, sure his face was flawless, but that was thanks to make up. Ban had noticed the languid movements and the fact his eyes didn't have their usual spark.

Ban sighed, kicking a pebble. It landed by a pair of brown boots and Ban looked up the long, long legs to the exposed abdomen that was taut. He realized that he was leering at Kazuki, who had stepped out of a bar and was stretching his arms above his head, letting the wind blow up the bottom of his shirt. He felt Ban's eyes and looked at him, raising an eyebrow and looking behind him.

 _Likely wondering where Ginji is._ Ban lit his cigarette and walked past the string master, who walked up the street, away from him. Ban glanced over his shoulder. He had seen Kazuki walk this way plenty of times. He had to know why he was pointedly walking away from him. _Why the hell do I care? If he wants to have his tantrum, he can._ Ban stopped and pulled out his phone. Ginji said that the client was there.

Ban grinned, hung up, turned and ran up the street. He grabbed Kazuki's arm on his way past, dragging the petite man with him. He knew Ginji would be happy to see him. When they arrived back at the Honky Tonk, Ban pulled him into the café. Kazuki was taking deep breaths, as though trying to keep something down. He slapped a hand over his mouth and ran to the restroom.

"Is Kazu-chan sick?" Ginji asked, hovering outside the door. "He sounds very sick."

Ban finished his cigarette, crushing it in the ashtray. "Anyway," he said, turning to the client. "There's your daughter's cat. Now where is our fee?"

The man opened his briefcase, sliding out a thick envelope. Ban's eyes watered at the idea of how much money was in there. He handed it over and picked up the carrier, nodding his head at the three in the room and left. Ban grinned evilly, until he saw Paul holding his hand out. He sighed and handed over the envelope, knowing that their tab was ridiculously high.

His mood soured, Ban turned around to look at Ginji, who had his ear placed to the door. "You can walk in there, you know. Hold his hair back, since he decided to get trashed before noon on a Sunday."

Kazuki opened the door, stepping back when Ginji fell down. He helped his friend to his feet, before taking a seat at the counter. He held his head in his hands, eyes closed. The rattling of pills in a bottle got him to open his eyes. He glanced at Ban, who threw the bottle at him. Kazuki sighed, catching it and popping it open. He took out two, throwing the bottle back to Ban.

"Are you okay, Kazu-chan?" Ginji asked quietly, peering closely at his friend.

Kazuki took the aspirin, drinking the water that Paul placed in front of him. "I'm fine, Ginji-san," he replied. He rubbed his temples, trying desperately to alleviate the headache.

Ban watched as Kazuki placed his head on his arms, closing his eyes. He watched the slow rise and fall of the slim shoulders, eyes trailing down the curve of the back. He looked away quickly, not wanting to admit that he was curious about Kazuki's actions of recent. It wasn't any of his business if the thread spool wanted to get drunk before noon on any given day.

Silence filled the café as no one wanted to disturb Kazuki. That changed as he sighed and opened his eyes, lifting his head. He smiled at Ginji, who still had the look of concern on his face. He accepted the tea that was placed in front of him, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is it troubling you, Kazu-chan? Your neck?"

"Just a little, Ginji-san."

Paul lowered the newspaper. "Head upstairs, Kazuki. You can take a nap up there."

"Oh, no. I-I don't need to…" Kazuki trailed off when he saw Paul raise an eyebrow. He sighed and nodded, finishing the tea. "Thank you, Paul-san."

Kazuki slid off the stool, allowing Ginji to hold him up as they went upstairs. "That kid is going to kill himself if he doesn't get his shit together," Paul muttered, raising the newspaper.

"What do you know about it?" Ban inquired, trying to sound merely curious.

"You can tell he hasn't been sleeping. He's also been drinking heavily, hoping that will work. Whatever he's dreaming about, it's keeping him up. It's also why he's been avoiding Ginji. He doesn't want anyone to know something's wrong."

Ban blinked when Paul lowered the newspaper, staring directly at him. "What?" he demanded.

"I'm just thinking. He lied to Ginji just now, about being fine. Maybe it's _you_ he's avoiding."

"Tch. He has no reason to avoid me, even if he was a rude prick the last time he was here." Ban crossed his arms on the counter, glaring at the entrance to upstairs. Ginji came down, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"He's in bad shape," Ginji said. "Ban-chan, could you give me a massage? That strong grip of yours would work really well."

Paul snorted, trying to hide his laughter. Ban glared at him, wanting to reach across and shred that newspaper. He turned his angry eyes to Ginji, who still looked at him beseechingly. With a growl, Ban stood and went upstairs. He lost his anger when he saw Kazuki curled up in a ball on the futon. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly. He toed off his boots at the top of the stairs.

Ban got a knee beside the futon. Much like Ginji, Kazuki looked peaceful when sleeping. He reached forward, touching his cheek. Kazuki frowned. "Thank you, Ginji-san."

"You're welcome, _itomaki_ ," Ban said and Kazuki's eyes flew open. He scooted backwards at record speed, until his back slammed into a wall, staring at Ban as though he was a monster. "I'm just here to give you a massage and then leave. That's all."

Kazuki stared at him as though he was insane. When Ban looked around, he noticed that Kazuki decided not to sleep in his clothing. He raised an eyebrow, looking back at the string master. That would explain why Kazuki had taken the blanket with him when he made his escape.

"You act like I haven't seen you naked before," Ban remarked with a smirk as he stood. "We're both men, _itomaki_. You've got nothing I haven't seen before – literally."

Ban realized just how tired Kazuki was when he didn't bother to fight. He just sighed, pulled the blanket around his body and moved back to the futon. He knelt down and Ban moved behind him, lowering the blanket enough to gaze at that sinuous back. He frowned when he saw bruises, which looked similar in shape to a riding crop.

He shrugged, rubbing his hands together to warm them a little. The moment he touched the back, Kazuki jerked away from it. The same thing happened when he tried it again. "If you do that again, I will pin you down. I'm up here, out of the goodness of my heart, you know."

"I doubt that," Kazuki muttered.

"What was that, _itomaki_?"

"Nothing. Just get this over with. It's embarrassing."

Ban shrugged, placed his hands on Kazuki's shoulders and started kneading. He was surprised at how tense the string master was. He couldn't understand why he hadn't seen Kakei about releasing this stress he was clearly carrying around.

He applied more pressure, working on a stubborn knot. Kazuki moaned softly, his shoulders straightening. Ban moved his hands down the back, working his fingers into the skin. The moment he got to the lower back, Kazuki let out a whimper, moved forward, pulling up the blanket. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Midou-kun," he said. "I don't need your service anymore."

"What's wrong with your lower back?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly. He looked away.

"You might want to talk to needle boy about it, then. You have a lot of tension there." Ban knew he should move, but he didn't want to leave just yet. The blanket was pulled more tightly around the lithe frame. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing."

Ban rolled his eyes. He caught Kazuki's hair when he tossed it over his shoulder. "Then why aren't you sleeping?"

"I've been busy."

Ban moved forward, loving the way Kazuki tensed. "Liar," he whispered, catching Kazuki's wrist when he removed a bell. He turned Kazuki around, grasping his other wrist before it could get that second bell. He pinned the string master down. "You really are too easy, especially when tired."

Kazuki struggled, but Ban tightened his grip. Kazuki winced and glared at the man towering over him. That centimeter he was taller by wasn't doing a thing for him. If he wasn't so tired, he might have remembered how to use his legs, but Ban seemed to have thought of that, as he pressed their hips together.

Oddly enough, this was how most of his dreams started. He usually forced himself awake, before anything could happen. He _hated_ the helpless feeling he got when Ban pinned him down. He stared at Ban's lips, which were curved up into that arrogant smirk. He tried moving backwards, but Ban kept him firmly in place.

"I'm dreaming again, aren't I?"

Ban frowned. _Again?_ He wanted to know more about these dreams. Was that the only reason that Kazuki wasn't sleeping? He was scared of having sex dreams? Or was he scared of dreaming about having sex with a certain partner? Ban chuckled.

"I want to wake up now." Kazuki struggled, trying to get his hands free so he could pinch himself.

"If you keep struggling, it's going to get painful."

"I'm sorry."

Kazuki stopped fighting. He and Ban looked over to the entrance, seeing Ginji standing there. His whole face was red. He had a tray with two glasses of water on it. He bowed quickly and ran back down stairs. Kazuki called after him.

"Oh, shit."

With Ban distracted, Kazuki got his arms free. He stood up and pinned Ban to the wall, reattaching his bell. He walked up to the younger man, eyes narrowed, holding the blanket around himself. It was now Ban's turn to struggle, but the strings tightened every time he moved or breathed. He glared back at Kazuki. He would get out of those strings and he would make Kazuki pay.

"You have no idea how much I _loathe_ you," Kazuki stated. "Stay there a while and think about what you did."

"What?" Ban demanded. "What _I_ did?"

" _You_ were the one that got us into that horrible position. If you don't keep that trap of yours shut, I will sew it shut." Kazuki removed the blanket, placing it over Ban's head, both as protection from the Jagan and so he could have some privacy while he dressed.

Ban shook the blanket off his head, just in time to see Kazuki walk downstairs. He yelled, trying to break those damn strings without doing too much damage to himself. He wasn't going to make that damn _itomaki_ pay – he was going to _murder_ him. At least he will, the moment he's free.

Kazuki found Ginji sitting at the counter, head lowered. "Ginji-san, we weren't doing anything."

Ginji nodded, gazing at Kazuki through his hair. "I know. But Ban-chan can be mean at times. I really don't want you to hurt him for doing something he didn't think about."

Kazuki's eyes widened and he ran upstairs. "I'm only doing this because Ginji-san likes you," he explained as he cut the threads

Ban dropped to his feet, pushing his glasses up his nose. He rushed at Kazuki, who moved to the side. He ducked another swing, but gasped as he twisted into a punch. He held the corner of his mouth, staring at Ban. He couldn't believe Ban actually hit him. He pulled his fingers back, staring at the blood on his fingertips.

"You might look like a woman, but that doesn't mean I'll treat you like one."

"You… You hit me! You actually punched me, you ass!"

"That was for telling me to shut my 'obnoxious hole' the other week. This time will be because you tied me to the damn wall with your damn strings, you bitch!"

Kazuki's eyes widened at the insult. He had been called many things in his life, but he was never called a bitch before. He actually didn't know how to respond to that, except to laugh. He covered his mouth, unable to stop it. His eyes closed and he fell to a knee. He knew Ban was staring at him like he was insane and Kazuki was certain he was.

He had no idea how long his laughter lasted, but he eventually calmed down. He stood up and cleared his throat, staring at Ban. The Jagan master gazed back blankly. "I didn't think it was that funny, _itomaki_."

"It wasn't," Kazuki admitted, reattaching his bell. "I think my lack of sleep is making me a little insane."

Kazuki went over to the blanket and picked it up. He went to the futon and lied down, pulling the blanket over. He smiled and turned his back to Ban. "I would like to take that nap now," he stated and glanced over his shoulder. Ban had already left. Under the blanket, Kazuki stripped and closed his eyes.

oOo

When Kazuki opened his eyes, the room was bathed in the golden glow of sunset. He knew he should still be asleep, but something had woken him. That was when he felt breathing on his bare shoulders. He turned his head, seeing Ban there and he tensed. He didn't know what to do. He assumed it was another dream.

However, Ban was asleep, so Kazuki took the moment to look at him. Ban actually looked peaceful when he was sleeping and Kazuki knew he wouldn't do anything stupid. As much as his instincts were telling him to run away to the middle of nowhere, Kazuki forced them back. He inched away from Ban, considering he was naked under the blanket.

"Don't go too far, _itomaki_ ," Ban muttered, not opening his eyes.

Kazuki froze and stayed where he was, looking at where his jeans were. Maybe he could reach them and slip them on without disturbing Ban too much. He reached out with his leg as much as he could, but he had placed them too far away. He thought he had placed them closer.

"Stop moving," Ban mumbled, draping an arm over Kazuki. "I'm not under the blanket. Your virtue is protected."

"I…need to roll over," Kazuki whispered, trying to keep the blush from his face.

"So do it."

Kazuki swallowed and turned over slowly. He saw that Ban was on top of the blanket. He was using his shirt as his blanket. He finally opened his eyes, staring at Kazuki as the string master settled down, lifting himself slightly so he could move his hair out of the way. Kazuki closed his eyes, inhaling shakily. It had been a while since he was that close to another person while sleeping.

"Feel better now?" Ban asked, pulling the blanket up to cover Kazuki's shoulder. Kazuki nodded slowly. "Good. Now go back to sleep."

Kazuki had to remember what sleeping beside another person was like. He eventually fell back to sleep to the sound of Ban's breathing and his scent. He decided that he would never leave the house in jeans so tight they cut off circulation. It would be loose jeans so he could get away with wearing underwear.

He woke slightly to someone touching his face. He moaned softly, taking hold of the hand and lacing his fingers with it. He fell asleep quickly, after thinking about the fact that he hadn't any dreams so far. He was grateful for that. Of course, he forgot momentarily that he had angered some god, who decided that that night would be perfect for him.

Kazuki didn't remember much of what happened. He just remembered the feel of Ban's lips on his throat as his hand moved south. He remembered how good it felt to have the Jagan master looking down at him, watching his face, memorizing every detail. He remembered the way he moaned Ban's name, before he woke up.

He stared up at the dark ceiling, waiting for his heart to calm down. He flexed his fingers, eyes widening as he felt someone else's hand in his. He released the hand and sat up, running his hands through his fringe. He tried to think of a lie, while trying to ignore his apparent appreciation for the dream that was between his legs.

"I see why you haven't spoken to needle boy about those dreams, _itomaki_."

Kazuki slowly looked at Ban. He was lying down, gazing at him with that damn smirk on his face. He had never been so embarrassed in his life. Nothing could top this. He could never show his face in the Honky Tonk café again. He would have to meet his clients elsewhere and decline any job Hevn offered him. He didn't care what that did for his reputation. As long as he never had to see Midou Ban again.

He reached for his jeans, but Ban's arm snaked around his waist pulling him down again. His mind was a complete mess of what he wanted, what he feared and what he didn't want. Kazuki just stared into those blue eyes that practically glowed in darkness.

"You do know what those dreams are, don't you, _itomaki_? Of course you don't. You think you're being punished, but your body is trying to tell you that you desire something in me. By the sounds of your moans, a certain part of me."

"Th-That isn't what they mean," Kazuki rasped out, trying to look away from those eyes.

"If you wanted my body, you should have just said so." Ban leaned down, kissing the bruise on the corner of Kazuki's mouth.

Kazuki turned his head away. "I don't want your body," he said softly. If he didn't believe it, how the hell could he expect Ban to?

"Well, _you_ might not want my body. But something certainly does."

Kazuki felt the denim press against his groin and he quickly bit back a gasp. It was only then that he realized Ban was under the blanket. He looked down, before looking back up. Ban chuckled in the back of his throat, leaning down to place small kisses along Kazuki's jaw.

"I got cold," he whispered, grinding his hips.

Kazuki was about to snap something at him, but he felt that Ban was just as hard as he was. He swallowed. He looked at Ban as his shaky hand reached up to touch his cheek. Ban took his hand and kissed the palm, leaning down to kiss him. Kazuki turned his head away again. He wasn't going to admit that he believed a kiss was more powerful than sex.

"You don't need to be scared, _itomaki_. We'll go as far as you want."

"I'm not a virgin, you conceited jerk."

"Oh? There's a lot I need to learn about you."

Kazuki closed his eyes as Ban nuzzled the area behind his ear, the hips grinding again. He gasped, pursing his lips. He had to be quiet, as he had no idea if anyone was in the café. He pulled off the undershirt that Ban wore. He changed their positions, kneeling atop Ban and gazing down at him. The Jagan master raised an eyebrow, taking in Kazuki's body with the help of the streetlight that was shining through the window.

Ban placed a hand on Kazuki's chest, slowly moving it down, loving the feel of the silky skin. Kazuki moved it out of the way, leaning down and kissing Ban's throat as his hands worked on undoing the button and flier on the jeans. Ban's hands ran down his sides, resting on his hips. Kazuki smirked and moved back, removing Ban's jeans, surprised to see the black boxer briefs he wore beneath.

"I expected you to go commando," he remarked, hooking his fingers under the elastic band.

"And I expected you to wear underwear."

Ban raised his hips and his underwear was removed. He watched Kazuki closely; curious on how he was going to act. He smirked as Kazuki's soft hand ran over his shaft. He groaned in the back of his throat as the string master licked it. He growled as Kazuki continued to lick. His _itomaki_ looked up at him with such innocent malice, Ban had to stop himself from fucking Kazuki right then and there.

His eyes widened as Kazuki took his entire length into his mouth. Whoever he had slept with had taught him well, or he had some really good natural talent. He exhaled, placing his hand on Kazuki's head. Kazuki's hand ran up leg and rest on his hip. He looked down at the beautiful man. As soon as their eyes met, Kazuki scratched his hip. His hand fisted in Kazuki's hair, pushing him down further on his cock.

Kazuki pulled back, running his tongue along the underside. Ban groaned. He couldn't remember the last time he lusted for someone so badly. He pulled Kazuki up and changed their positions. He lowered his head, biting Kazuki's neck enticing a loud moan from him. He smirked, licking the blood that appeared. He looked at the mark, his eyes flashing. Everyone would know that he got lucky and they would have to guess who had marked him like that.

Ban looked into Kazuki's eyes. They were dark with lust. He had imaged them so many times. To see the reality was better than his fantasy. His hand moved down Kazuki's sensuous torso, grasping his erection. Kazuki's eyes widened slightly and he turned his head away. Ban glared and forced him to look at him. He had waited too long to miss anything about his _itomaki_. He stroked the organ slowly, Kazuki bucking into his hand.

"Stop teasing," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Ban's neck. "Don't be mean."

Ban smirked. "Let me kiss you."

Kazuki returned the arrogant look. "You'll get bored eventually. How long can you last?"

Ban narrowed his eyes. Kazuki knew him too well at times. "Fine. Open your mouth."

Kazuki did as instructed and Ban slipped two fingers in. He wasn't exactly planning on having sex that night. He would've been more prepared otherwise. He knew saliva wasn't the best lubricant, but it was all he had on such short notice.

He kissed Kazuki's neck, loving the feel of his tongue. He pulled back his fingers and slowly inserted them into Kazuki's ass. His _itomaki_ didn't seem bothered by it, so Ban worked them in and out, striving for that spot. Kazuki's back suddenly arched gracefully and he gasped. He pushed Ban's hands away, forced Ban onto his back and quickly sucked on his cock, before lowering himself onto the organ.

Ban stared with wide eyes. He honestly had no idea what to expect when it came to Kazuki. He was expecting him to be shy and tentative with his touches. Now, he was moving up and on him like it was second nature and not his first time doing this with him. Ban moaned softly, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them again, watching the way Kazuki moved on top of him. He undid the wrap around Kazuki's hair, watching it flair behind him as it was freed.

Kazuki lowered his head, panting heavily. He adjusted slightly and his head snapped back, something short of a scream leaving his lips. He moved faster, looking down at Ban, who changed their position. He slammed his hips against Kazuki, loving the way he moaned and screamed. Kazuki's long legs wrapped around his waist and his nails dug into his shoulders.

He stared at Kazuki's face, committing it to memory. The way those eyes begged him for more. The way the mouth was pursed closed, only to open and release more of those climax inducing moans. The flush on the face.

Before he knew it, Kazuki was tightening around him, his back was arching and the nails left deep marks in his back. Kazuki came with a scream, but it wasn't of his name. Ban thrust into him again and again, content when Kazuki murmured his name. He buried his face into that elegant neck, coming with a soft groan. He muttered Kazuki's name in his ear, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Ban pulled out of his _itomaki_ , gazing at the bite mark on his neck. Kazuki looked at him, reaching up to touch his cheek. His attention was drawn to the blood on his hand and he blushed, quickly looking away, as though he was ashamed of what he did to Ban.

"Don't worry about it, _itomaki_. I marked you, so it was only fair you did the same." He moved back and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over them. He gathered Kazuki into his arms. "You didn't say my name when you came, though."

"You need to earn that, Midou-kun."

Ban smirked at the meaning behind that statement. He kissed Kazuki's forehead, gazing down at the beautiful face. "I look forward to it."

* * *

End.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Hugs and kisses!  
Auska.


End file.
